walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 84
Issue 84 is part 5 of Volume 14: No Way Out. Plot Synopsis Rick rushes to his house, with Carl, who had been shot in the eye by Douglas. He cries that Carl is all he has left, and Denise tells him to bring Carl to the bed. Denise says she'll have to use all electricity and lights, which will attract the zombies attention but she promises to do everything she can. Rick says he will drive the zombies back, and tells her not to let Carl die. Rick rushes out and kills zombies with his axe. Outside the fences, Andrea is walking with Spencer. Andrea wonders what they're doing, and Spencer marvels that the main group is shooting guns. Andrea says they have to keep moving. She says they should meet Glenn and Heath, and tells Spencer to calm down, roamers can't get him. Spencer states he's not used to this, and Andrea commiserates. They meet Glenn and Heath. They had to lure the zombies away, but Andrea states the gunshots draw more of them to the main group. Glenn agrees, and thinks he and Heath have drawn more of them away than Andrea and Spencer did. Andrea agrees, and sees zombies approaching them. Glenn mentions that if they shoot them, the zombies may come out. Andrea doesn't know what happened inside the walls, but isn't very keen to try it. She says they'll have to put more distance between zombies and themselves, so they can talk better. Outside, Rick is saved from zombie bite by Michonne. She asks if Carl is okay, and Rick tells her he has to be. Meanwhile, Denise is nervous and talks to herself and tries to force the bleeding to stop. Abraham and Rosita discover Rick and Michonne and they want to go help them. Also Aaron, Eric, Eugene, Nicholas and Gabriel are going with. Also, Holly jumps off the roof where she has been staying. Abraham steps out of his house, and yells at the undead to come after him. Exhausted, Rick is happy to see him, and Maggie is hiding in her house and goes to look. Eugene forces Gabriel to fight, and for the first time, he does it. Everyone is sweating and hacking the zombies to death, Rick can't believe they finally have a strategy that works. Abraham tells Eugene he can take a break, but he wants to be part of the killing. Rick is thinking of Carl, and Michonne tells him to focus on that. Andrea's group shows up from the roof. Rick's group kills all the zombies, but more are still showing up. Rick tells Abraham to take a breath and continue killing, when they show up. Abraham asks what they do after that, and Rick tells him they'll rebuild the fences, and continue living. Rick says he must go watch Carl. Everyone accepts, and continues killing the zombies. More people are showing up to help them. Andrea and the others can't believe they cleaned up the whole place. Lastly, Rick is seen talking to Carl, about how the zombies are now a manageable threat. He sees the mistakes he has made, he got Jessie and Ron killed by running, and he tells him how they can rebuild fences, and add some traps and mazes so they can't come near very easily. He says they'll train people to fight better and better. Rick thought that they had lost hope, and asks Carl to live so he can show him this new world. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Father Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Nicholas *Holly *Spencer Monroe *Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors Deaths None Trivia *Survivors learn, that zombies are manageable threat. Category:Walking Dead Issues